1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density recording media such as read-only blu-ray discs (BD-ROM) and methods and apparatuses associated therewith.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an optical disk on which a large capacity of data is recordable is widely used as an optical record medium. Recently, many efforts have been made to develop a new high density optical record medium (HD-DVD) on which video data of high definition and audio data of high quality can be recorded and stored, such as a blu-ray disk (hereinafter abbreviated BD) and the like.
The blu-ray disk (BD) as a next generation HD-DVD technology is the next generation optical record solution enabling storage of data that remarkably surpasses previous DVD. The technology specifications of global standards for the BD are being established together with other digital equipment standards.
Although many efforts have been made to develop optical reproducing players adopting the BD specifications, there are many difficulties in developing a complete optical reproducing player since the BD specifications have not been fully established yet.
Particularly, for effective reproduction of data from the Blu-ray Disc (BD), menu information must be organized and provided so that through interaction with the user, selective data reproduction may take place. However, in the present Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards, because consolidated standards of the supplementary data, particularly the menu information are not complete yet, there are many restrictions on the development of a Blu-ray Disc (BD) optical reproducing apparatus, which causes problems with reproducing the menu information and providing it to the user according to a request of the user.